


Por culpa del Club de Periodismo

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: En voz baja, Inglaterra maldice a cierto trío de entrometido. Y es que allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba precisamente el artículo escolar que los había metido en tal predicamento.





	Por culpa del Club de Periodismo

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Por culpa del Club de Periodismo**

 

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona la chica con peligrosa impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Es cierto lo que dice allí o no?

En voz baja, Inglaterra maldice a cierto trío de entrometido mientras mantiene oculto su rostro tras el objeto culpable de la reciente tensión presente en el Club de Magia. Y es que allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba precisamente el artículo escolar que los había metido en tal predicamento.

“El Club de Magia tiene para ofrecer desde conjuros de amor hasta...”

El chirrido espeluznante de un par de uñas arrastrándose por la mesa es suficiente para atraer su atención hacia Bielorrusia y su expresión maniática. El rubio traga en seco, sintiendo cómo su frente se cubre en sudor, antes de asentir con la cabeza y hacerle un gesto a Rumania.

No necesita del insistente murmullo de las hagas a su alrededor para saber que está cometiendo un grave error, pero prefiere mil veces enfrentarse luego a las consecuencias que seguir tentando su suerte con la loca de la hermana de Rusia.


End file.
